


Judge Me Tender(What I wish had happened)

by Galilea3



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loliver, Oneshot, Sure no one is gonna read this but wth, This is what happens when Disney+ brings back childhood memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galilea3/pseuds/Galilea3
Summary: This is what could've happened in Judge Me Tender(3x24) if Hannah Montana wasn't a Disney show. What if Lilly had taken Oliver's behavior and neglect a bit differently. Don't worry definitely a happy ending. Oneshot
Relationships: Oliver Oken/Lilly Truscott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Judge Me Tender(What I wish had happened)

Miley digs through her purse to find her house keys, before unlocking her front door and walking in. She sighs in exasperation as she takes off her Hannah wig and texts Lilly, asking her if she is alright.

Miley: Hey u ok?

Nerves start to make Miley worry about her best friend. Where could she be? She drops her bag on her couch and lets herself fall back into one of their armchairs. Oliver is going to pay for being such a jerk to her friend. Miley understands that fame can get to your head sometimes, but after seeing the hurt in Lilly’s eyes she can’t help being angry at Oliver. Her phone buzzes in her hand and Miley immediately takes a look to see if Lilly has responded.

Lilly: Yeah I’m fine  
Lilly: Btw I told my mom that I am sleeping over at ur house tonight. I’ll be there soon, just needed some time alone.

The text only makes Miley more nervous knowing that she isn’t safe at home. But she texts back anyway letting Lilly know that she will make sure to cover for her and to be home soon. But her anxiety gets the best of her.

Miley: Can u just let me know where u are so that I know you’re safe

Before she gets a response from Lilly, there is a knock at the door. Miley turns to find a brooding Oliver much to her dismay. For a second she thought that Lilly was back. She opens the door and begrudgingly lets him in.

“What do you want?” Miley asks with some evident hostility in her voice. She knows that she may be exaggerating a bit, but she is going to make sure that he suffers a little bit before he can be forgiven.

“I want to talk to my girlfriend,” Oliver says and she can tell from the look on his face that he is indeed struggling with the guilt.  
“I think that you should try again another time,” Miley says with a hint of sass still laced in her tone. Oliver sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  
“Look, Miley, please I need to talk to her. I have to apologize for being such a jerk,” Oliver pleads and tries looking around for Lilly.  
“I couldn’t let you see her even if I wanted to. She’s not here,” Miley confesses and most of the hostility in her attitude has faded away as the worry begins to take over her again.  
“Did she go home?” Oliver asks without necessarily waiting for an answer. He turns and is about to head out when Miley calls his name.  
“Oliver, wait. She didn’t go home… I-I don't know where she is. She said she will be here soon, but she hasn’t told me her whereabouts,” Miley tells Oliver and she can see the guilt and panic start to grow on his face.  
“So, you’re telling me that Lilly is out who-knows-where all alone,” Oliver says and starts to raise her voice a bit in frustration. Miley’s phone buzzes once again as she is about to respond to him and she quickly checks to see if it is from her best friend.

Lilly: Alright, I’m at the beach near Rico’s shack, but please I needed some space.

Finally, Miley can breathe again because she at least knows where Lily is. She forgets that Oliver is standing right in front of her.

“What? Is that Lilly? Did she tell you where she is?” Oliver desperately asks and tries to peek at her phone. Miley tries to keep it out of his sight.  
“Come on, Miley. Please, I just need to talk to her,” Oliver pleads, and Miley almost wants to give in to her other best friend. She can see that Oliver really does love Lilly. It hurts her to see both of her friends in pain. Oliver continues to plead with Miley and chipping away at her will. Well, I guess he has suffered enough and he does seem pretty genuine. Miley thinks to herself.  
“Fine, but I swear Oliver. If you hurt her just one more time, I will make sure you regret it,” Miley threatens while waving her finger in his face. He nods in response and she finally shows him Lilly’s message, before running out the front door and into the night.

*****

Lily is surprised that she still has tears left to cry after sitting here for so long. Although for the most part, she has calmed down and all that is left is a single tear here or there as she sniffles. She is sitting on the sand in a small area near Rico’s shack. Fortunately, at this time of night, there is nothing around but palm trees and beach waves to hear her cry.

It hurt, getting set aside by the boy she loves. At first, she tried telling herself that Oliver would eventually get over the attention and get back to being her Olliepop in no time. Much to her chagrin, it seems like she was wrong. Though she can’t help but feel a bit guilty for not being happy about his success. After all long before they were boyfriend and girlfriend, he was her best friend. She should be happy that her best friend is finally living his dream, right? Even if she may not be a part of it.

She sniffles one last time before she thinks that she is ready to go to Miley’s house. She gets up, wiping the sand off her dress when she hears something that makes her heart stop.

“Lilly?” Oliver asks before approaching her with a hesitant look on his face. He takes a look at her and his face softens as he notices that she has been crying. Lilly quickly wipes her last tear before trying to get past him. Oliver gently grabs her wrist before she can get away from him. She turns to face him, but one last tear manages to escape. Before she can wipe it away, Oliver beats her to it, gently wiping it and caressing her face. Lilly backs away from him and can see the hurt in his eyes as she does.

“I am so, so sorry. I have been a jerk and a horrible boyfriend,” Oliver tells her and Lilly wants more than anything to forgive him. But she can’t fight the feeling that maybe their relationship is getting in the way of him living his dream.

“Please Lils, forgive me. I can’t stand that I’m the reason you’re hurting,” Oliver apologizes and takes her hand in his. Lilly looks down at their hands and her heart hurts as she admits what is going through her mind.

“Ollie, I love you. You know I do,” Lilly tells him and there is a knot in her throat as she can feel his thumb caressing her hand. There is a hopeful look in his eyes as she says this.

“Which is why I think that we should… break up,” Lilly finally manages to get out, but not without her voice cracking up a bit at that last part. All the hope in Oliver’s eyes disappears when he hears her.

“I think that you should get to enjoy your time as a rock star. Being in a relationship would only keep you from enjoying everything that comes with that,” Lilly says pulling her hand away from his. The words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as she thinks of exactly what she means by that. Oliver looks at her in disbelief and comes closer to her so that he can take her face into his hands. Lilly takes in a sharp breath and is taken aback by the sudden proximity.

“Lilly Truscott, don’t you dare think that you are keeping me from enjoying anything. Without you there would be no point in any of it,” Oliver tells her looking her straight in the eyes. Lilly’s heart is racing and Oliver’s is not far behind.

“I love you. I am sorry if I made you doubt that even for a second,” Oliver says and glances down at her lips. Lilly does the same and she finds that it is getting harder to breathe.

“Please tell me that you know that,” Oliver asks and Lilly only nods in response. Before she knows it Oliver crashes his lips onto hers and moves his hands down to pull her closer into him. Lilly wraps her arms around his neck and they leave practically no room between each other as their kiss becomes more passionate. Oliver moves one hand up her back, and Lilly runs both of hers through his hair. The kiss becomes slower but no less passionate until finally they pull their lips apart and lean their foreheads against each other. Their eyes remain closed as they try to get their breathing back to a normal rate.

The pair of them are smiling like fools in love and give each other one last kiss before they leave. Both smiling into it and trying to wordlessly tell their significant other how they feel in that one kiss. They pull apart and head on their way to drop Lilly off at Miley’s house hand-in-hand.


End file.
